Fiber fabry-perot (F-P) pressure sensor is a kind of fiber optic pressure sensor, which is usually constituted by an F-P micro resonant cavity formed by an end face of fiber and rear surface of a diaphragm. When the pressure is applied onto the diaphragm to deform it, the length of the F-P cavity is changed, thus achieving sensing. Some design schemes are presented in recent years, such as Don C. Abeysinghe et. al. in 2011 (Don C. Abeysinghe, Samhita Dasgupta, Joseph T. Boyd, Howard E. Jackson, A Novel MEMS pressure sensor fabricated on an optical fiber, IEEE Photonics Technology Letters, 2001, 13(9):993-995) discloses a sensor of which the end surface of the multi-mode fiber is etched to form a microcavity, then a silicon is bonded with the end surface to form a sensor, wherein the cladding diameters of multi-mode fibers are 200 μm and 400 μm respectively, while the core diameter are 190 μm and 360 μm respectively; Juncheng Xu et. al. in 2005 (Juncheng Xu, Xingwei Wang, Kristie L. Cooper, Anbo Wang, Miniature all-silica fiber optic pressure and acoustic sensors, Optics Letters, 2005, 30(24):3269-3271) discloses a fiber fabry-perot (F-P) pressure sensor, which uses hydrofluoric acid for etching large core silica fiber to obtain the silica diaphragm, and the silica diaphragm is spliced with the end face of the capillary tube. The cutted end face of the single-mode fiber is inserted into the capillary tube, which combines the silica diaphragm to form the fiber F-P pressure sensor; Xiaodong Wang et. al. in 2006 (Xiaodong Wang, Baoqing Li, Onofrio L. Russo, et. al., Diaphragm design guidelines and an optical pressure sensor based on MEMS technique, Journal of microelectronics, 2006, 37:50-56) discloses a fiber fabry-perot cavity, which includes a microcavity, wherein the microcavity is fabricated on the Pyrex glass with thickness of 500 μm, then the silicon is bonded on the Pyrex glass, which combines the end face of the fiber which is inserted into the cavity to form the fiber F-P pressure sensor; Ming Wang et. al. in 2006 (Ming Wang, Xuxing Chen, Yixian Ge et. al., fabry-perot type fiber pressure sensor and the manufacturing method thereof, Chinese application No. 200610096596.5) discloses a fiber fabry-perot cavity, which includes a monocrystalline silicon wafer, a glass circular tube, a fiber flange and a fiber plug. Presently, the packing of the most diaphragm fiber F-P sensors are glue packing, which deteriorate the tolerance of sensor to the temperature and humidity. Although the method of Juncheng Xu et. al. disclosed in 2005 can realize non-glue packing, the method has restricted the material of the diaphragm only to be silica, the monocrystalline silicon wafer with better mechanical properties cannot be used, and the method is not suitable for mass production.